Jealousy
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Meimi accepts Sawatari's date to the Kimono Festival and Asuka goes with Lina. Meimi becomes upset and goes to her mother for an answer. Her mother comes up with the solution on how to win Asuka's heart: Make him Jealous. Will it work? MeimiAsuka


Hi Minna-san! How is everybody? This is a Meimi + Asuka fic. I'm more of a fan of that romance then a Saint Tail + Asuka, but I still love them BOTH! ^_^ Anyways, I've had an urge to do a Saint Tail fic for a while so now here's my chance! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it!

Jealousy

By: Cutie Blossom

"Meimi, I have got to tell you something."

Meimi turned to see Asuka Jr. standing near her.

She smiled. "Yes Daiki?"

"Meimi…I love you."

Meimi blushed as she gazed up at the black haired man. "Oh Daiki…I love you too."

Asuka leaned forward as Meimi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss Haneoka…?" he asked. 

Meimi smiled. "Yes?"

"Will you please do the math problem on the board?"

Meimi blinked. "What!?"

"MEIMI HANEOKA, WILL YOU PLEASE WAKE UP AND PAY ATTENTION WHILE I TEACH THE CLASS!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Meimi jerked awake to see the sister right in front of her face.

The sister frowned. "Stop sleeping in class and pay attention!!"

Meimi sweatdropped. "Yes sister! I promise that it won't happen again!"

The sister turned around and walked back up towards the front of the class. "Make sure it won't."

Meimi sighed. _'I can't believe I fell asleep. Guess last night's stealing was too late at night.'_

She looked over at Asuka Jr., who was looking at the board in front of the class. He did come close to catching her last night, but not close enough. Meimi smiled and turned her attention to the sister at the front of the class.

Finally, the class was let out and Meimi packed her thing into her backpack. 

_'I'm so happy that it's Friday,' Meimi thought cheerfully. __'I'll have lots of time to catch up on my sleep that I missed from last night.'_

"Haneoka!!"

Meimi groaned and turned around to face Sawatari.

"Yes Sawatari?" Meimi asked.

Sawatari grabbed her hand. "Will you go out with me to the new restaurant called 'Hsiao's Restaurant'?"

The Hsiao's Restaurant that Sawatari was talking about had just opened in Meimi's town. It was a very expensive restaurant with lots of great food.

"Um…"

"Then we can go to the school Kimono Festival the school is throwing," Sawatari said. "So how about it?"

The Kimono Festival was held every in the spring when the Cherry Blossoms bloomed. All the people who attended the festival would dress up in kimonos to celebrate the Cherry Blossom's blooming. The festival was very popular to the St. Paulia's students. There were many great games to play at the festival along with lots of great food.

Meimi thought for a minute. _'If I did go with Sawatari, then I would have a date to the festival to go with. I don't like going alone.'—She looked over at Asuka Jr., who was packing his stuff up—__'It's not like Asuka Jr. is going to take me. __That's like asking for a miracle.'_

"Sure," Meimi said.

Sawatari jumped up into the air. "Yes! I'll pick you up at six Haneoka!" he said to her and skipped off.

Meimi sweatdropped. "Oh brother. Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later?"

"Haneoka?"

Meimi turned around to see Asuka Jr. standing behind her. 

"Jr., what do you want?" Meimi asked, a tad bit harsher then she meant to. Her thoughts suddenly forgot about the date with Sawatari.

"What were you talking about with Sawatari?" he asked, ignoring her tone of voice. 

Meimi groaned. "He just asked me for a date."

"Again?"

Meimi nodded. "Yeah. He's taking me to Hsiao's Restaurant and then to the Kimono Festival."

"YOU'RE GOING WITH HIM!?" Asuka shouted. 

Meimi winced at Asuka's sudden outburst. "WHAT? Didn't think I could get a date, did ya Jr.? Well guess what? I GOT ONE!!!!!!" Meimi grunted and then stormed off.

_'I'm not surprised that she could get a date,' Asuka thought. __'I was just surprised that she accepted the date with Sawatari. I was going to ask her to the festival myself.'—Asuka walked away slowly—__'It's probably for the best anyways. She hates me.'_

Meimi stormed into the Haneoka's house and up to her room without saying a word to her mother or father. She flopped on her bed and started to cry into her pillow. She didn't notice that Ruby crawled up to her.

_'Will he ever like me?' _

She heard a knock on her door. 

"Meimi dear? Can I come in?" was heard from her mother on the other side.

Meimi sniffled and said, "Yeah you can, Mother."

Meimi's mother, Eimi, walked into her room to find her daughter with red eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eimi asked as she took a seat next to her daughter.

Meimi sniffed again. "I've got a huge boy problem, mom."

Eimi's eyes softened. "Why don't you tell me and I'll try to help you with this boy problem of yours?"

Meimi nodded. "Okay. It's kind of a long story though."

"I've got plenty of time, dear."

"Okay then, if you've got the time."—Meimi sniffed before continuing—"There's this guy named Sawatari in my class. He has a crush on me and has been asking me out for awhile now."

"What's the problem with that?" Eimi asked. "I think that's nice."

"You didn't let me finish. Anyways, I don't like Sawatari like he likes me. I only like him as a friend. I like…I like…"

Eimi noticed her daughter's hesitation. "I won't tell anybody. You should know that."

Meimi sighed. "I like Asuka Jr."

Her mother's mouth dropped. "I think you hated him."

Meimi shook her head. "No, I love him. All he thinks about is Saint Tail though. It's always Saint Tail this and Saint Tail that. Anyways, Sawatari asked me out on a date today. He wanted to take me to the Kimono Festival and he also said that he'd take me to Hsiao's Restaurant."

Eimi gasped. "The new expansive restaurant?" 

Meimi nodded. "Yep, that's the restaurant. Wanting a date for the festival, I accepted the date with Sawatari."

"I would have also."

Meimi giggled and sat up from her laying position. "Well, after that…Asuka came up to me and asked what Sawatari and I were talking about. I told him that Sawatari and I were going out on a date and he…he acted like he was surprised that I could even get a date." She started to sob.

Eimi hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. That must hurt. I'm sure…"—An idea hit her—"I've got a brilliant plan! You should go on the date with Sawatari."

Meimi looked up at mother. "What?"

Eimi smiled at her. "Make Asuka Jr. jealous, dear."

Meimi sniffed. "What good would that do?"

"Don't you see, Meimi dear?" Eimi asked. "Make him come to you. Go out with Sawatari and have a good time. That will show him."

Meimi giggled and sniffed. "Makes since to me. I think I'll just do that."—She looked over at her clock and gasped—"I better get ready for the date then."

Eimi stood up and winked at her daughter. "You go show Asuka Jr. what he's missing!"

Meimi stood up and nodded. "Yes! I will!"  
  


Eimi smiled and walked out of her daughter's room. Meimi walked over to her closet and picked out her pink kimono. She started to get dressed for the date, humming a tune. Ruby squeaked as she watched Meimi go around her room happily.

Meimi finished dressing promptly at six, which was when Sawatari rang the doorbell. Meimi's father, Genichirou, was the one who answered it. He opened the door to find Sawatari wearing a black kimono.

"I'm sorry. We don't want whatever you're selling."

"I'm not selling anything, sir."

Genichirou eyed him weirdly. "Who are you?"

Sawatari smiled. "I am Sawatari, your daughter's date for tonight."

Genichirou sweatdropped. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a salesman."

"That's okay."

Eimi came into view of Sawatari and smiled. "Meimi's almost ready…"

"I'm ready."

They all turned to see Meimi walking down the steps. She looked like an angel. She had her pink kimono on with her hair tied up in a pink ribbon.

"Wow," Sawatari awed. "You look beautiful."

Meimi giggled. "Thank you."—She turned to her parents and winked at her mother—"Bye."

Her mother smiled and whispered into her ear, "That ought to make him jealous." 

Meimi smiled and nodded. 

Genichirou waved as Meimi walked out of the house with Sawatari. 

The food at Hsiao's Restaurant was great even though the conversation was dull. Meimi found that she was pretty good at not yawing when she wanted to. Sawatari just wouldn't shut up about his next newspaper article. Instead of listening to him, she kept herself occupied with her ideas on how to make Asuka Jr. jealous.

_'I wonder if he actually will become jealous,' Meimi thought as Sawatari went on about his success in the newspaper. __'I can't make him jealous if he really doesn't care what I do.'_

"Haneoka?" 

Meimi jumped slightly. "Um…yes?"

Sawatari frowned. "Were you even listening?"

Meimi sweatdropped. "A little bit. I was thinking about something. Sorry Sawatari."

Sawatari smiled and said, "That's okay…" before continuing about the newspaper. 

They arrived at the Kimono Festival not long after it began. Everywhere you looked, all you could see were a bunch of people wearing different colored kimonos. Meimi tried to not look like she was looking for someone even though it was obvious that she was. She found the rest of her friends, but just couldn't seem to find Jr. anywhere. Instead of listening to Sawatari's stories alone, Meimi dragged him around with her friends. 

_'Maybe if I stick with my friends,' Meimi thought, __'I'll get my mind off of Asuka and Sawatari will stop with the stories.'_

The group of friends entered the game section of the festival and that's when Meimi and Sawatari were split up with the rest of her friends. The two walked around, looking at the games as well as playing some of them. Sawatari won Meimi a couple stuff animals as well. After a little bit, Meimi had an urge for an ice cream cone so Sawatari got her one. When Meimi was eating her cone, she saw something that she never wanted to see happen.

Asuka Jr. was at a game booth…with Lina Takamiya. Lina, who was wearing a bright yellow kimono, was watching Asuka, who was wearing a black kimono, playing a game.

_'I…don't…believe…it,' Meimi thought. She could feel her eyes start to tear up, but held them in. __'He came with her. What am I going to do?'_

"Well…if it isn't Asuka Jr.," Sawatari said. "With Takamiya."

Meimi felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach when Asuka turned to look at them.

_'Make him jealous,' Meimi thought. __'Make him jealous Meimi!'_

Meimi reached over and grabbed Sawatari's arm. Sawatari held his head high. 

Asuka frowned. "Hello Sawatari…Haneoka."

Sawatari smiled and Meimi blushed.

"Hello Jr.," Meimi said very low.

Lina smiled at the depressed looking Meimi. "You don't look so good Haneoka. Are you okay? Having a good time?"

Meimi frowned at her. "Yes I'm okay and yes…I'm having a wonderful time."

Asuka felt a pang in his heart. He turned around and concentrated on his game.

Meimi noticed all the stuff animals in Lina's arms and her heart dropped even more. 

_'Why me?' she thought._

"Hey Asuka?" Sawatari asked. "Why don't we have a little challenge?"

Asuka looked over at him. "What kind of contest?"

Meimi faced Sawatari. _'What is he up to?'_

Sawatari smiled. "The person who wins the prize that his girlfriend wants first has to buy the other and his girlfriend a treat."—Sawatari held out his hand—"Is it a deal?"

Meimi frowned. _'I'm not his girlfriend. I just accepted the date for tonight. That doesn't mean we have a relationship.'_

Asuka glared at him. He saw Meimi look over at him with worried eyes. Asuka growled as he reached for Sawatari's hand. 

"Deal."

The foursome turned to the nearest game booth. It was a shooting game with the red moving targets. Meimi sighed and looked up at the prizes on the high shelf above the moving targets. Meimi saw a pink bunny that was placed amongst the prizes for the high score winners. The bunny wasn't big; it was actually fairly small.

_'That's odd,' Meimi thought. __'Usually the prizes that take the highest score to win are huge, but that bunny is small. It's still cute though.'_

"What prize do you want?" she heard Sawatari ask.

Meimi pointed to the pink bunny and giggled. "It's just so cute."  
  


Sawatari nodded. "Okay then."

Meimi looked over at Lina, who was pointing to the huge stuff bear next to the cute pink bunny. 

Sawatari and Asuka took their positions with the guns in hand. They started to shoot at the targets at the same time. The game went on for only about a minute. Asuka bet Sawatari by many targets. Lina started to jump in the air with joy as the owner of the booth handed her the bear.

Sawatari muttered something as he turned to Meimi. 

"Sorry I didn't get you the bunny," he said to her.

Meimi smiled. "That's okay. You didn't have to."

Sawatari bought Asuka and Lina their treat, which was an ice cream cone. The four of them sat down on a bench while Sawatari complained about losing against the know-it-all detective.

Asuka looked over at Meimi, who was looking down in the dumps. Asuka stood up and turned to Lina. 

"I'll be right back," he told her. "Just stay right here." He then sped of in the direction of the game booths.

Meimi watched him go. _'Oh Asuka…'_

Asuka came back a few minutes later. He had a sack tied to his left hand.

Lina glared at him. "Where did you go and what is in that sack?"

"To the bathroom and I got something for my dad."

Lina looked away. "Whatever."

Asuka looked over at Meimi who found a sudden interest in her feet. He heard Lina gasp and felt a yank on his hand.

"What?" he asked her, annoyed. 

Lina pointed at some tent. "It's a fortune telling place! Let's go find out our love fortunes!"

Asuka groaned and looked over Meimi who also looked interested about going to the place. 

"Why don't we all go?"

"WHAT!?" Lina yelled.

Meimi nodded and grabbed Sawatari's hand. "Yeah. I want to find out my fortune also."

The four of them walked into the tent and sat around a table. The old lady asked for the money for their fortunes in which the boys paid. The old lady looked into her crystal ball that was right in front of her. 

"I see," she said, "that the pairing in this room is not right."

"What do you mean by the pairing?" Sawatari asked. 

The old lady shook her head. "I can't expand anymore on that. I can tell you though that there are two people in this room who love each other very deeply."

_'Probably Asuka and Lina,' Meimi thought._

_'Me and Meimi are deeply in love,' Sawatari thought._

_'Probably Meimi and Sawatari,' Asuka thought._

_'Oh! Asuka loves me very deeply!' Lina thought._

"That's all I can tell you," the old lady said. "Unless you want more, but you'll have to pay more."

Asuka stood up. _'I can't stand this anymore.'_

"No, I'm leaving," he said and walked out of the tent. "I can't stand this any longer."

"Neither can I," Meimi said and followed closely behind Asuka out of the tent. She stepped out of the tent and suddenly felt her hand yanked on. Asuka pulled her behind the tent before Sawatari and Lina stepped out.

Meimi was about to say something, but Asuka held a finger to his lips to show her to keep quiet. Meimi obeyed and Asuka held her close. Meimi felt her cheeks burn up.

She could hear Lina yell, from in front of the tent, "Where did they go?!" and heard Sawatari's answer of, "I'd like to know that myself!!"

She heard Asuka whisper into her ear, "If you want to go with Sawatari, just tell me and I'll let you go."

Meimi, not trusting her voice, just held onto Asuka tighter.

They waited for a couple minutes.

"I think they are gone know," she heard Asuka say and felt him release her.

"I think so too," she said.

He reached for her hand with the hand that had the bag tied around his writs. "Come on. I want to go on one ride with you before they find us."

Meimi blushed and let him grab her hand. "What ride?"

Asuka Jr. smiled. "You'll have to wait and see," he said as he started to drag her off in one direction.

Meimi felt the bag hit her lightly. "Asuka?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he continued to drag her in the direction of the ride.

"What did you get your dad?"

"I didn't get my dad anything. I'll show you on the ride."

"Okay…"

Asuka dragged Meimi into the line for the Farris Wheel. 

Meimi blushed. "You wanted to take me on this ride?"

Asuka smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Meimi smiled. 

When they got closer to the front of the line, Meimi saw Sawatari and Lina coming near them. She gasped and pointed them out to Asuka. Asuka gulped and pulled her down behind the people in front of them. Meimi couldn't help but to giggle. Once Sawatari and Line had passed, they stood up again.

"That was close," Asuka said.

Meimi nodded. "No kidding."

When it was their turn, Asuka helped Meimi into their booth and crawled in right after. Meimi set down the two stuff animals Sawatari won her right next to her. The ride started and they stopped at the top of the wheel. They had a perfect view of the moon and stars overhead. 

Meimi was staring at the sky until she heard Asuka say her name and turned to look at him.

He slid the bag off the wrist and opened it up. He reached in and took out a cute pink bunny. It was the same bunny that was at the booth that Sawatari failed to get her. He handed it to her.

"It's yours."

Meimi held the bunny close to her. "How did you…?"

Asuka smiled. "Remember when I left for a moment after Sawatari bought Lina and I the ice cream cones?"

Meimi nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well…"—Asuka blushed—"I went back to the booth and won the bunny for you. I asked the man for a sack so Lina wouldn't yell at me."

Meimi's eyes started to tear up again. "Really?"

Asuka nodded. "Yeah."

Meimi giggled and held the bunny even closer to her. "Thank you, Jr."

Asuka blushed. "No problem."

Meimi leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was sweet of you to do."

Asuka's face went darker. 

Meimi gulped before asking the question that had been bugging her. "Asuka…why did you bring Takamiya? I thought you hated her."

Asuka smirked. "I didn't bring her. I came with my friends. She just dragged me away from my friends to make it look like I brought her to the festival."

"Oh."

"Haneoka, why did you think that I thought that you couldn't get a date earlier today?" 

Meimi blinked. "Isn't that what you meant with your outburst?"

Asuka shook his head. "I was surprised that you accepted the date with Sawatari. I always believed that you could get a date."

Meimi gasped. "I'm so sorry Jr.! I took it the wrong way!"

Asuka smiled. "That's okay."

Silence.

"Haneoka…?"

"Yeah?"

Asuka frowned. "Do you…do you like Sawatari?"

Meimi stuck out her tongue. "No! I consider him to be a friend though."

Asuka turned to look at her. "Then why did you go with him to the festival?"

Meimi turned away from him. "I wanted to go to the festival with somebody. I knew it was a long shot of you asking me…so I accepted Sawatari's invitation."

"You wanted me to take you?" Asuka asked, hoping he heard right.

Meimi nodded. "Yeah."

"When I walked up to you earlier today…I was going to ask you to the festival."

Meimi turned to face him. "You were?"

Asuka nodded. 

Tears went down Meimi's checks. "I thought you hated me!"

Asuka turned to her. "And I thought you hated me," he said as he wiped some of the tears off her cheeks. 

Meimi giggled. "What a coincidence."

Asuka smiled and leaned towards her. Meimi also leaned forward and their lips met. Meimi knew that if she had the choice, she would stay like this forever. She felt her body feel with warmth from his lips. They broke a part long after when the ride started to move again.

"I love you, Meimi."

Meimi giggled. "At least you did not ask me to do a math problem on the board again."

"What…?"

Meimi giggled again. "I love you too, Daiki."

They both met in another kiss, but broke apart quickly when they heard a male and a female yell, "HANEOKA!!! ASUKA JR.!!! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know that it wasn't my longest story, but it wasn't my shortest either. I actually thought it was good, but my opinion doesn't matter. It's your guys and gals' opinions that count. So how bad or good was it? I hope it was good. Like I said before, I've been itching to do a Saint Tail story for a heck of a long time now. I just never found the place to post it. Now that we have our own Saint Tail section on ff.net, I'm so happy! ^_^ Anyways, you can drop an e-mail or a review would be nice. I have a new yahoo address, but I can't chat with anybody. The address is: sakura_blossom793@yahoo.com (if you do decide to e-mail me, PLEASE no forwards. I'm not a forward mail type of person. THANK YOU!!!) I do belong to many Saint Tail groups on Yahoo also. Thanks to the people at one group, I now know the ending of Saint Tail and am very grateful to them for that also! ^_^ I just LOVE then ending of the series. Anyways, please review! 

Thanks!

Cutie Blossom


End file.
